teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Problema do mal (Wikipedia)
Na filosofia da religião e teologia, o problema do mal é a questão sobre se o mal existe e, se assim, por que. A pergunta particularmente recai sobre religiões que afirmam a existência de deidades que são benevolentes e simultaneamente onipotentes, e oniscientesThe Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, " The Problem of Evil", Michael TooleyThe Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy, "| The Evidential Problem of Evil", Nick Trakakis ; tentar resolver a questão sob esses contextos tem sido historicamente uma das primárias preocupações da teodicéia. Algumas respostas levantadas incluem argumentos que o livre arbítrio não pode existir sem a possibilidade do mal, que os seres humanos não podem entender Deus, que o mal é meramente a privação de Deus, ou que o mal é o resultado de um mundo caído e corrupto. O problema do mal é também extendido às questõs morais e éticas, mas é normalmente associado com uma questão religiosa.Problem of evil, primemiros 3 parágrafos, não necessariamente idênticos, na Wikipédia inglesa Argumentos em detalhes é um exemplo comum da existência do mal no mundo]] O problema do mal já foi apresentado em várias diferentes versões.The Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy, "| The Logical Problem of Evil", James R. Beebe Segue-se algumas delas, de acordo com o que é apresentado na Wikipédia inglesa. O problema do mal - lógica Um dos exemplos dentre muitos que já foram formulados é normalmente atribuído ao filósofo Epicuro Esta formulação talvez tenha sido erronemanete atribuida a ele por Lactantius, que, pela sua perspectiva cristã, tinha Epicuro como um ateu. De acordo com Mark Joseph Larrimore, (2001), The Problem of Evil, páginas xix-xxi. Wiley-Blackwell. De acordo com Reinhold F. Glei, é tido que o argumento da teodicéia vem de uma fonte academia que não é apenas não epicurista, mas ainda anti-epicurismo. Reinhold F. Glei, Et invidus et inbecillus. Das angebliche Epikurfragment bei Laktanz, De ira dei 13,20-21, in: Vigiliae Christianae 42 (1988), p. 47-58 e pode ser esquematizado como se segue: # Se um deus perfeitamente bom existe, então o mal não existe. # Há mal no mundo. # Logo, um deus perfeitamente bom não existe. Este argumento é da forma logicamente válida modus tollens (negar o consequente). Neste caso, P é "Deus existe" e Q é "Não há nenhum mal no mundo". Uma outra versão é apresentada desta forma: #Deus existe #Deus é onipotente, onisciente e perfeitamente bom #Um ser perfeitamente bom iria desejar prevernir todo o mal #Um ser onisciente sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência #Um ser onipotente que sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência tem o poder de prevenir que o mal venha à existência #Um ser que sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência, que pode prevenir o mal de vir à existência, e que fazer isso, iria prevenir a existência daquele mal. #Se existe um ser onipotente, onisciente e perfeitamente bom, então nenhum mal existe. #Mal existe (contradição lógica) Versões como esta são referidas como o "lógico" problema do mal (ou problema lógico do mal). Elas visam mostrar que as proposições assumidas levam a uma contradição lógica e logo não podem estar corretas. A maioria dos debates filosóficos têm focado o estado proposto que Deus não pode existir com, ou iria querer prever todos os maus. Uma resposta comum é que Deus pode existir com e permitir o mal para poder alcançar um bem maior. Muitos filósofos aceitam aquele argumento como Defesa do livre arbítrio de Platinga (em resumo, que Deus permite o mal a fim de alcançar o bem maior do livre-arbítrio) como sendo logicamente possível e assim solucionando com sucesso o problema lógico do mal em termos de ação humana; no entanto, a questão sobre como o livre-arbítrio e a onisciência de Deus são compatíveis permanece (veja o argumento do livre arbítrio). A defesa de Platinga ainda procura explicar os males naturais postulando que a mera possibilidade lógica de "um poderoso espírito não-humano" como Satanás é suficiente para resolver a forma lógica do problema do mal natural. Uma vez que o objetivo de Platinga é derrotar a afirmação de que Deus e o mal são logicamente incompatíveis, mesmo uma muito implausível mas possível instância coerente da coexistência de Deus com o mal é suficiente para os seus propósitos. Adicionalmente, parece que o mal só talvez exista quando for intencional e assim talvez seja alegado que o mal só existe num mundo com um Deus, como sendo a fonte intencional do sofrimento naturalístico e permite que continue apesar de supostamente ter o poder de pará-lo. O problema do mal - evidência A versão evidencial do problema do mal (também referida como a versão probabilística ou indutiva) tenta mostrar que a existência do mal, embora logicamente consistente com a existência de Deus, conta contra ou diminui a probabilidade da verdade do teísmo. Uma versão por William L. Rowe: # Existem casos de sofrimento intenso que um ser onipotente e onisciente poderia ter evitado sem por isso ter perdido algum bem maior ou permitido algum mal tão ruim ou pior. # Um ser totalmente bom e onisciente iria prever a ocorrência de qualquer intenso sofrimento que ele conseguisse, ao menos que ele não conseguisse fazer isso sem assim perder algum bem maior ou permitindo algum mal igualmente ruim ou pior.Tradução de: :An omniscient, wholly good being would prevent the occurrence of any intense suffering it could, unless it could not do so without thereby losing some greater good or permitting some evil equally bad or worse. # (Logo) Não existe um ser totalmente bom, onipotente e onisciente. Outra por Paul Draper: # Mal gratuito existe. # A hipótese de indiferença, i.e., que se há seres sobrenaturais eles são indiferentes ao mal gratuito, é uma melhor explicação para (1) do que teísmo. # Logo, evidência prefere que nenhum deus, como comumente entendido por teístas, existe. Estes argumentos são provavelmente julgamentos uma vez que eles repousam sobre a alegação de que, mesmo depois de cuidadosa reflexão, alguém não consegue ver nenhuma boa razão para a premissão de Deus do mal. A inferência a partir desta alegação ao julgamento de que existe mal gratuito é indutiva por natureza, e é este passo indutivo que define o argumento evidencial diferente do argumento lógico. A possibilidade lógica de razões escondidas ou desconhecidas para a existência do mal ainda existe. Todavia, a existência de Deus é vista como qualquer hipótese em grande escala ou teoria explanatória que visa a dar sentido a alguns fatos pertinentes. Na medida em que falha em fazer assim é desconfirmada.Tradução de: :To the extent that it fails to do so it is disconfirmed. De acordo com a navalha de Occam, deve-se fazer tão poucas suposições quanto possível. Razões escondidas são suposições, como é a suposição de que todos os fatos pertinentes podem ser observados, ou que fatos e teorias que os humanos ainda não discerniram são de fato escondidas. Assim, conforme o argumento de Draper acima, a teoria de que há um ser onisciente e onipotente que é indiferente requere nenhuma razão escondida para explicar o mal. É portanto uma teoria mais simples do que uma que também requere razões ocultas sobre o mal para incluir benevolência. Similarmente, para todo argumento oculto que justifica completamente ou parcialmente maus observados é igualmente possível que haja um argumento oculto que na realidade faz os maus observados piores do que eles aparentam sem argumentos ocultos. Desta forma, de uma visão probabilística argumentos ocultos irão neutralizar um ao outro Uma resposta comum para o argumento evidencial é afirmando-se que nós podemos ver razões plausíveis e não ocultas para Deus ter permitido o mal. Isso será discutido em uma seção posterior. Argumentos relacionados Se há a crença no inferno, possivelmente incluindo sofrimento eterno, então o problema do inferno é uma forma particularmente forte do problema do mal. Se descrença ou crenças incorretas ou design pobre são considerados maus, então o argumento da descrença, o argumento das revelações inconsistentes e o argumento do design pobre são similares ao problema do mal. Também há vários paradoxos da onipotência Respostas e defesas Respostas ao problema do mal são algumas vezes classificadas como defesas ou teodicéias. No entanto, autores discordam sobre as exatas definições. Geralmente, uma defesa tenta mostrar que não há incompatibilidade lógica entre a existência do mal e a existência de Deus. Uma defesa não precisa argumentar que isso é uma explicação provável ou plausível, apenas que a defesa é logicamente possível. Uma defesa tenta responder o problema do mal lógico. Uma teodicéia, do grego θεός (theós, "deus") e δίκη (díkē, "justiça")), pelo contrário, é uma tentativa mais ambiciosa de prover uma justificativa plausível para a existência do mal. Uma teodicéia tenta responder o problema do mal evidencial. Richard Swinburne mantém que não faz sentido assumir que há bens maiores, a menos que nós saibamos que eles são - sem o conhecimento do que o bens maiores poderiam ser, alguém não pode ter uma teodicéia bem-sucedida. Como um exemplo, alguns autores vêem argumentos incluindo demônios ou a queda do homem como não sendo logicamente impossíveis mas não muito plausíveis considerando nosso conhecumento sobre o mundo. Logo, elas são vistas como defesas mas teodicéias ruins. Livre arbítrio O argumento do livre-arbítrio é como segue: a criação de Deus de pessoas com livre-arbítrio moralmenet significante é algo de tremendo valor. Deus não poderia eliminar o mal e sofrimento sem asim eliminar o bem maior de criar pessoas com livre-arbítrio e que podem fazer escolhas morais. O apologista cristão Gregory A. Boyd afirma que a natureza toda-poderosa de Deus não significa que Deus exerce todo poder, e pelo contrário permite que agentes livres ajam contra a sua própria vontade. Ele afirma que uma vez que o amor precisa ser escolhido, o amor não pode existir sem verdadeiro livre-arbítrio. Gregory Boyd também defende que Deus não planeja ou deseja o mal na vida das pessoas, mas que o mal é a conbinação de escolhas livres e a interconectividade e complexidade da vida num mundo pecaminoso e caído. C. S. Lewis escreveu em seu livro The Problem of Pain: Consequências dos pecado Uma outra resposta possível é a de que o mundo está corrompido devido ao pecado da raça humana. Alguns respondem que por causa do pecado, o mundo decaiu da graça de Deus, e não é perfeito. Logo, males e imperfeições persistem porque o mundo caiu.http://ldolphin.org/evil.html A vida após a morte Enquanto que o livre-arbítrio lida com a humanidade como um todo, a vida teodicéia da vida após a morte lida com justiça individual. É afirmado que cada e todo indivíduo é tradizo à justiça na vida após a morte, e que todos os males serão derrotados.http://www.angelfire.com/mn2/tisthammerw/rlgnphil/poe.html Um dos criticismos é de que esta vida após a morte pareceria que iria implicar que até mesmo o maior mal torna-se relativamente trivial. Uma resposta é que esta teodicéia não implica que todo o mal torna-se trivial em qualquer sentido absoluto, e que a vida após a morte não muda os horrores do mal. A resposta da vida após a morte foi chamada de "um argumento muito curioso" pelo filósofo Bertrand Russell. Ele ressaltou: Conhecimento limitado do homem Um argumento é que, devido ao conheciento limitado da raça humana, os seres humanos não devem esperar entender Deus ou o plano final de Deus. Quando um pai leva uma criança para o doutor para uma vacinação regular para prevenir alguma doença da infânciaDoenças comuns em crianças., é porque o pai se preocupa e ama aquela criança. A jovem criança no entanto vai quase sempre ver as coisas de maneira bem diferente. É argumento que tal como um jovem não pode compreender os motivos dos seus pais enquanto ele ainda é uma criança, as pessoas não podem compreender a vontade de Deus noa seu presente estado físico e terreno.http://www.keyway.ca/htm2002/whysufer.htm Outra sugestão é de que o argumento do problema do mal é logicamente falso porque ele silenciosamente assume que as pessoas realmente podem compreender o que Deus deveria fazer. Em outras palavras, para que o problema do mal fosse válido, precisa estar provado que não pode haver algum deus que não possa ser compreendido.The Supposed Problem of Evil, biblicalstudies.org/journal/v006n01.html Definição de mal como ausência de bem O teólogo do quinto século Agostinho de Hipona defendeu que o mal era apenas privatio boni, ou uma ausência do bem, assim como a escuridão é a ausência da luz. Uma coisa ruim só pode ser referida como uma forma negativa de uma coisa, assim como des''acordo, ''in''justiça, e ''perda de vida ou de liberdade. É afirmado que o mal não foi criado por Deus, mas que Deus criou o ser humano que tinha a escolha de cometer ações más.A Good Reason for Evil Cópia de um comentário do show de radio "Stand to Reason," com Gregory Koukl. Mal é complementar ao bem Conceitos como o do yin e yang afirmam que o bem e o mal são opostos complementares dentro de um todo. Se um disaparece, o outro precisa disaparecer também, deixando o vazio. Compaixão, uma virtude preciosa, só pode existir se há o sofrimento. A bravura só existe se nós algumas vezes enfrentamos o perigo. Auto-sacrifício é um outro grande bem, mas só pode existir se existe inter-dependência, se algumas pessoas se encontram em situações nas quais elas precisam da ajuda das outras. "Mal" sugere uma lei ética Outra resposta a este paradoxo afirma que afirmando-se "mal existe" iria implicar um padrão de ética contra o qual se definiria bem e mal. C. S. Lewis escreveu em seu livro Cristianismo Puro e Simples, Teodicéia ireneana e augustiniana A igreja adotou duas respostas principais o problema do mal e sofrimento; a teodicéia augustiniana apresentada por Agostinho de Hipona (354 AD – 430), e a teodicéia ireneana apresentada por Ireneu (II sec. AD - c. 202). Teodicéia augustiniana A teodicéia augustiniana foca na história do genesis que essencialente dita que Deus criou o mundo que ele era bom; o mal é apenas a consequência da queda do homem (A história do Jardim do Éden onde Adão e Eva desobedeceram Deus e causaram o pecado inerente ao homem). Agostinho afirmou que o mal natuarl (mal presente no mundo natural como os desastres naturais, etc.) é causado por anjos caídos, enquanto que o mal moral (mal causado pelo desejo de seres humanos) é o resultado do ser humano que tornou-se distante de Deus e escolhendo desviar-se do seu caminho escolhido. Agostinho afirmou que Deus não poderia ter criado o mal no mundo, como ele criou o bem, e que todas as noções do mal são simples desvios ou privações do bem. O mal não pode ser uma substância separada ou única. Por exemplo, a cegueira não é uma entidade separada, mas é meramente uma falta ou privação da vista. Assim o teodicista augustiniano argumentaria que o problema do mal e sofrimento é nulo porque Deus não criou o mal; foi o homem que escolheu desviar-se do caminho do bem perfeito. Isso, todavia, possui um número de questões envolvendo genética: se o mal é meramente a consequência de nós termos escolhido desviar-se do bem perfeito desejado por Deus, a disposição genética do 'mal' precisa certamente estar nos planos e desejos de Deus e assim não podem ser responsabilizados pelo Homem. Similarmente, a idéia de pecado inerente porque nossos antepassados cometeram algum pecado parece incompatível com os ensinamentos da Bíblia. O Antigo Testamento afirma "devem os dentes dos filhos se embotarem porque seus pais comeram uvas verdes?" e Não é, todavia, por causa de a Queda ter levado ao homem ter o que é chamado como concupiscência, ou a inclinação natural do mal. Isso é removido com o batismo, para que assim as crianças tenham uma maneira de serem resgatadas pelo seu "pais comeram uvas verdes". Teodicéia ireneana A Teodicéia ireneana foi primeiramente criada por Ireneu mas foi reformulada até ao seu estado atual por John Hick. Ela afirma que não se pode alcançar a "bondade" moral ou amor por Deus se não houver mal ou sofrimento no mundo. O mal é "construtor de alma" "soul-making" e leva-nos a ser verdadeiramente morais e estar perto de Deus. Deus criou uma distância epistêmica (de tal forma que Deus não é imediatamente reconhecível) para que possamos lutar para conhecê-lo e fazendo isso tornar-nos verdadeiramente bons. O mal é bom por três razões principais: #'Meio de conhecimento' Fome leva a dor, e causa o desejo de se alimentar. Conhecimento do sofrimento leva o homem a procurar ajudar outros na dor. #'Criador de caráter' Mal oferece a oportunidade de crescer-se moralmente. “Nós nunca iríamos aprender a arte do bem num mundo projetado como um paraíso hedonista” (Richard Swinburne) #'Ambiente previsível' O mundo funciona a uma série de leis naturais. Estas são independentes de qualquer habitantes do universo. O mal natural apenas ocorre quando estas leis naturais conflitam com nossas próprias necessidades percebidas. Isso não é de qualquer forma imoral. Hinduísmo Notas Referências }} Veja também * Inconsistent triad * Teodicéia Ireneana * Is-ought problem * The Problem of Pain Links externos * A Rational and Biblical Approach to the Problem of Hell (A Calvinist Theodicy) * Why Does God Permit Suffering? (A Jehovah's Witness Perspective) * Problem of Evil Blog * [http://www.revneal.org/Writings/evil.htm Gregory S. Neal: "The Nature of Evil and the Irenaean Theodicy" Grace Incarnate (1988)] * Putting God on Trial — The Biblical Book of Job A Hegelian theodicy. * A Collection and Critique of Responses * A debate between theist William Lane Craig and atheist Kai Neilsen regarding the problem of evil. * A selection of articles on good and evil in Judaism from Chabad.org * Apocatastasis article at Orthodoxwiki * [http://www.sophia-perennis.com/evil.pdf The Problem of Evils & Predestination, (Islam), Frithjof Schuon, retrieved 11 June 2007] * [http://www.islamfromwithin.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=54&Itemid=29 Bediuzzaman Said Nursî's Scriptural Approach to the Problem of Evil, (Islam), Yamine Mermer, retrieved 11 June 2007] * the Problem of Evil'', A Graduate Level Research Paper * * Evidential Arguments from Evil * Project Gutenburg: Leibniz, Theodicy (English translation) * Theodicy: the problem of Evil * Dr. Barry L. Whitney, preeminent figure on theodicies * Faith in the Face of Evil, Appendix VI of Kant's Critical Religion, by Stephen Palmquist. Enciclopédias * * * * * Evil - The Catholic Encyclopedia * Theodicy - The Catholic Encyclopedia Category:Filosofia da religião Category:Argumentos contra a existência de Deus Category:Teodicéia Category:Problema do mal